


Гопники

by Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016





	Гопники

  
I Фаско и Риз

— Слышь, есть чё?  
— Чё?  
— Сиги есть, говорю?  
— Последняя.  
— Последнюю даже коп не сшибает, Фаско.  
— Так ты теперь сам коп и есть, мистер Райли-Схуяльи!  
(Долго гогочут хором.)  
— В натуре, бля-а-а...

II Риз и Финч

— Сышь, очкарик, дисюда, на!  
— Что, Джон?  
— Дисюда, не ссы. Номера есть?  
— Нет, Джон, нету.  
— А если найду? А ну, попрыгай... Чё ты пиздишь, чё у тя звенит там?  
— Да это мелочь, Джон... Мелочёвка... Супружеский скандал... Враньё свидетеля...  
— Лана, можешь оставить себе. Чё зенки пучишь, хромай отсюда!  
— А ты чоткий пацик, Джон!  
— Ну, а хули, ёба...

III Рут и Риз

— Э, Джон, дай мабилку.  
— Бля, Рут, нема лавэ, ваще, на.  
— Дай мабилку, грю. Мне только бомжа кинуть.  
— Ну, на, на.  
(Рут хватает телефон и быстрым шагом начинает уходить.)  
— Э, ты ж хотела бомжа кинуть!  
— А я его и кинула. Тебя, короче. Ты ж типа бомж и есть, по всем рамсам, так что бывай, терпила-мудила.  
(Уходит. Риз улыбается в пустоту.)  
— От сука. Но зачетная, бля-а-а....

КОНЕЦ, бля.


End file.
